Broken
by Avatar Astrid
Summary: Hiccup is hurt badly after an earthquake, the teens try to help in any way they can. Meanwhile Alvin has plans. Will Hiccup get better. Read to find out. ON HIATIS! (Being rewritten!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction Story so I hope you like it :)**

**Broken!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

One day the Academy was on patrol around Berk. Hiccup, Astrid, Stormfly and Toothless were in the Cove when an earthquake occurred. Rocks started to roll down a hill towards Astrid.

"ASTRID, LOOK OUT!" Hiccup yelled as he lunged towards her. He pushed her out of the way just in time. Unfortunately, Hiccup himself wasn't so lucky.

Astrid watched in horror as her boyfriend got buried in the rubble.

The earthquake stopped.

"HICCUP, NO!" She ran to the still shifting rocks, and then her hands tore franticly through the rocks trying to unearth Hiccup. Toothless joined her in digging looking for his best friend.

After they got most of the rocks off, Fishlegs appeared on Meatlug and looked around, dazed at what he saw.

There was a large rock still on Hiccup's right leg. Astrid and Toothless were pushing on it as hard as they could but it just wouldn't budge.

Toothless looked at the teen girl who is still pushing and softly coos at her. Astrid looks at Toothless, who looks greatly concerned, then back at Hiccup's unconscious body and softly says, "He'll be fine, Toothless. But his leg is probably broken!" Her voice was growing with concern, "we just need to get this rock off of him!"

* * *

**please leave a comment. I would love to know how I'm doing and how you like it so far.**

**THANKS**

**PEACE LOVE DRAGONS :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Fishlegs finally snapped out of his daze and ran over to Astrid.

"Let Meatlug get it." Fishlegs said while motioning his dragon over. "Ok girl, eat!" He pointed to the rock on Hiccup's leg. Meatlug obeyed. She picked the rock up in her mouth and ate it.

Hiccup softly moans and Astrid let out a sigh of relief. "He's ok, toothless." Astrid said while rubbing the black dragons head to sooth his worries.

All of a sudden a Changewing appeared and charged at Hiccup who still lay on the ground unconscious. Toothless blocked the dragon in order to defend his human.

While the two dragons fought, Astrid and Fishlegs lifted Hiccup on to the back of Stormfly. Astrid mounted and locked Hiccup's hands together around her waist. But before she could take off, though, the Changewing spit acid at her head. She ducked just in time. She yelled to Toothless to follow before she took off along with Fishlegs.

Toothless slapped the Changewing with all his strength and then the Changewing retreated. Toothless then ran after Stormfly and Meatlug.

* * *

**Thanks for staying with me so far. I hope you liked the second Chapter.**

**Please leave a comment.**

**PEACE LOVE DRAGONS ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

As Fishlegs and Astrid were flying back to Berk, Fishlegs asked Astrid what happened.

Astrid explained about the earthquake and then asked why there might be a Changewing on Berk.

Fishlegs shrugged his shoulders in response. "I don't know and that's saying something."

"Thank Thor, I see the village in the distance. " Astrid said before whispering in Hiccup's ear. "We're almost there, Hiccup. Just hang on."

They arrived at Hiccup's house and Stoick came out to greet them just to stare in shock at his hurt son.

"There was an earthquake and he pushed me out of the way." Astrid said as way of explanation.

Stoick nodded and ushered them into the house before going Gothi for help.

Astrid and Fishlegs were still there when he got back, but Gobber and the other teens had heard the news and joined them.

Gothi shooed everyone downstairs so she could treat Hiccup.

Downstairs, Astrid started voicing her concerns. "What if he loses another leg? It would have been all my fault! What if…"

"Astrid, calm down. Hiccup will be fine." Gobber interrupted.

Astrid took a deep breath. "You're right."

"Wow I've never seen Astrid so so..." Tuffnut lost his thought

"Emotional?" Ruffnut guessed

"Yes thats it! two heads are better than one!"

the twins bang their helmets together

"Will you two mutton heads shut up!?" Astrid yelled

Just then Gothi came down and began to write the verdict in the sand that Gobber brought. The group prepared to read what she had to say.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoyed the third chapter of Broken! ****Please leave a comment.**

**PEACE LOVE DRAGONS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken!**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Meanwhile in the woods of Berk…**

Alvin and his Army of Outcasts are waiting to hear about the Changewing attack they planted and if it was a success. Hours had passed when suddenly Savage came back with the news.

"Alvin!" Savage started. "I have great news. The Changewing attack, well, failed…"

"How is that good news?" Alvin snapped. "Well if you would let me finish." Savage whispered to himself. But Alvin heard the sassy comment and scowled at him. "Anyways…" he continued. "The boy was knocked out and hurt by the earthquake while protecting that girl, Astrid."

"Perfect." Alvin grinned. "We head for Berk at last light."

**Back at the village…**

Gothi wrote that Hiccup has a broken leg that can be treated. Everyone sighed in relief. But that wasn't the only thing that was wrong. Gothi then wrote that he was coming down with a fever and had to be monitored at all times.

"I'll take first watch." Astrid burst out. "Hiccup protected me, so now it's my turn to help him."

Soon after the sun stared to set Stoick sent everyone home to get some rest but Astrid refused to leave.

"Ok Astrid you can stay, but if anything happens you are to get me right away. Understand?" Stoick said sounding concerned. Astrid nodded in agreement. "Well then I'm going to get some rest. Wake me if you need anything." And just like that he was gone.

"Doubtful." Astrid whispered.

* * *

**YAYYY chapter 4 is done! Hope you liked it. **

**thanks to every one who follows this story :D **

**Please write a review and let me know how I'm doing**

**PEACE LOVE DRAGONS**


	5. Chapter 5

Broken

Chapter 5

* * *

**After the sun set…**

Alvin and his army stealthily snuck through the woods of Berk towards the village. When they were about 20 minutes away, Alvin froze in his tracks and turned around to give orders. "Now then. When we reach the village there will be no noise made and if we are seen knock them out immediately. We want to be as far away from this retched island as possible before anyone knows we were here. Understand?" Alvin Sneers Everyone nodded "Good, now lets go." With that said they march on.

**Back at the village…**

Astrid was sitting on a chair by Hiccup's bed where he lay still unconscious while Toothless slept at the other side of the room. She lay her hand on Hiccup's and his body shifts slightly before he says in a soft whisper, "Astrid, look out." Her grip tightens slightly. Hiccup's head turns to face Astrid's cheerful yet worried expression.

"Hiccup, you're ok!" She exclaimed, "I don't feel ok." Hiccup chuckled before hissing in pain. "W-What happened?"

Astrid explained what happened and told him about his broken leg. "At least I didn't loose another one." He said before passing out again.

Astrid started to feel sleep taking over. She tried to stay awake but just cant so she just lay her head down and closed her eyes.

* * *

**YAYYY Its up! Hope you liked the 5th Chapter!**

**Please read and review**

**PEACE LOVE DRAGONS**


	6. Chapter 6

****Hey peoples sorry I haven't updated in a while. My Junior year of high school started last month and OH MY G-D I might die with all this homework. But on another note! YAYYYY Chapter 6 is DONE! I am going to try to make the rest of the chapters longer. The reason the chapters are so short is because this is my first story in a very long time that I am writing for fun and I just need to get used to it again and also the story needs to build up speed. But thanks to all the people who support this story and want it to continue!****

* * *

**Broken**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Alvin and his men finally reached the village after a long march through the woods of Berk. The army split up to surround the village premises while Alvin, Savage, and a few other Outcasts went to the Chieftain's house. The skinniest of the Outcasts was Savage. So he of course would be the one to retrieve Hiccup.

When Savage climbed up the side of the house to Hiccup's window he was not happy with the sight he saw. Astrid was fast asleep but her hand was still gripped to Hiccup's. But worst of all Toothless was sleeping at the foot of the bed.

"How does Alvin expect me to get that boy out of here undetected?" Savage muttered under his breath. Which wasn't the best idea because Toothless let out a huge sigh that almost woke up Astrid.

Maybe I could move that girl's hand out of the way then I could get the boy out of here without anyone noticing. He thought. So with his master plan plotted out he took action. But just as he put his hand on Astrid's, She woke up.

Astrid immediately grabbed her axe and let out a gut wrenching battle cry that woke up Toothless and Stoick, who came running up the stairs yelling "Is everyone ok?" Only to be met by an Outcast. Savage was surrounded.

Stoick started swinging his axe toward Savage when it was knocked out of the way by… "Alvin the Treacherous, to what do I owe the displeasure?" Stoick Growled

"I require your Dragon conqueror!" Alvin grinned with a warning. With that Alvin swung his sword at Stoick. Astrid lunged to block the blow, only resulting in a nasty gash on her arm that welled up with blood almost immediately. She fell on the floor trying to stop the bleeding by applying pressure.

Stoick then charged towards Alvin with furry filled eyes. Alvin felt a quick rush of fear as Stoick tackled him and they crashed through the wall to the ground below.

"You're going to regret doing that Stoick!"

With that said Alvin swung his sword at Stoick's head and cut Stoick's cheek. It wasn't a deep cut but it was enough to make the Chieftain stumble back a little. The other outcast soldiers watched in amazement as their leader took down Stoick the Vast. At the end of the Fight the Outcasts won the day.

But Astrid, Toothless and the rest of the village (that is just waking up from all the racket) would not give up without a fight. The Outcasts outnumbered the people of Berk badly and it wasn't an easy battle to win. The hairy hooligans fought with such fire just to keep their heir and top-notch dragon rider safe. But it was a lost cause.

Because Alvin had snuck out during the battle with Hiccup over his shoulder and made it off Berk. Soon after Alvin left the rest of the Outcasts retreated back to their island. But no one knew Hiccup had been taken.

* * *

**Oohh what will happen next?**

**I hope ****y'all liked the 6th Chapter**

**please read and review! **

**PEACE LOVE DRAGONS :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Broken**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

When Hiccup finally came to he kept his eyes closed because he was experiencing a major headache. He could feel the ground moving underneath him. "Not again." He mumbled. Then he realizes that it's not a Violent shaking motion but a calm swaying motion. This alarmed him. And when he finally opened his eyes he saw that he was on a ship below deck. But he soon realized that this boat wasn't one of Berk's. Then he was hit with an unbearable smell that made him reach for his nose but he couldn't. His hands were bound together around a post. This put him on high alert and he started to struggle, which was a bad idea. He yelped in pain due to his broken leg, which was more tightly bound than his hands.

Apparently someone heard his yelp and came walking down the steps. But who came down was someone Hiccup never wanted to see ever again. Hiccups struggles stopped and went on defense mode once the enemy's face came into view.

"Alvin." Hiccup said with a warning.

"Ah, Hic'up glad your awake."

"What do you want Alvin." Hiccup said with all the courage he could gather.

"What, No berkian hello." Alvin teased

"Cut the act and get to the point." Hiccup said as he continued to stare down his enemy.

"Fine. I have some Dragons that need trainin and your going to train em for me."

"Well Alvin, as you can see, I am in no shape to train dragons." Hiccup said gesturing to his right leg." "Let alone yours."

"Awe iccup, iccup, iccup why do you ave to be so difficult?" Alvin sneered while patting his sword handle

"I don't try to be. It just comes naturally. I got it from my dad, who as you know is Stoick the Vast; Chief of Berk." Hiccup played

"ENOUGH!" Alvin yelled.

He grabbed the handle of his sword and pulled it out from its sheath. He placed the blade against Hiccup's throat and pressed slightly so little trickles of blood streamed down his neck. Hiccup winched at this.

"If you don't train me dragons I will kill you and everyone you love!"

**Back on Berk**

It was about noon when Stoick woke up. His head was pounding and the light hurt his eyes. But what caught Stoick's attention was the light was not natural sunlight. Stoick then moaned which caught the attention of Gobber. When the blacksmith finally made his way over, Stoick ripped his eyes open to see an expression on his friend's face that he never thought possible. He also noticed that he was in the dimly lit Great Hall.

"What Happened?" He asked. "All I remember is… OH THOR, WHERE'S HICCUP!" The chief's voice boomed through the Great Hall only to be met with a very long and unsettling silence.

After a few awkward minuets Gobber finally broke the silence.

"Alvin took him Stoick."

Stoick felt like he was about to explode "Well, What's the holdup? Shouldn't we be getting ready to get him back?"

"They destroyed our fleet." Spitelout chimed in

"Well then, get the teens and their dragons! We have to go after them NOW!"

**On Outcast Island**

"Welcome back to Outcast Island Iccup."

Alvin said as he threw hiccup against the cell wall with damaging force. Hiccup yelped in pain when he hit his head against the wall and fell to the ground. He landed on his broken leg and a few tears fell from his eyes. His vision started to blur.

"Get some shut eye now." Alvin said menacingly "Your gona need it."

And with that Hiccup passed out.

* * *

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR MAKING Y'ALL WAIT SO LONG! School is killing me! UGH! but on the bright side, my 17th B-day was 2 days ago AKA Thanksgiving YAYYYY! Anyways thanks for all the awesome comments and advice. I promise I will make the coming chapters longer. Its been hard to get in the groove, but I'm getting there. So Please keep the reviews coming! I love knowing what y'all think!**

**Peace Love Dragons!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Broken**

**Chapter 8**

**Question of the chapter:**_**what is your favorite movie of all time**_

Hiccup's head pounded even more than before. He tried to get up but it hurt to move, so he just laid on the cold stone floor in his cell with eyes shut tight. He stayed in an uncomfortable position for about an hour before he heard heavy footsteps and the opening of a cell door.

"Wakey, wakey Iccup." Alvin said bitterly. "Time to get started." He grabbed the collar of Hiccup's tunic and yanked him in an inhumane way into a sitting position. The young heir of Berk yelled in pain as Alvin dragged him out of his prison to the Outcast's dragon arena.

**Back on Berk**

The teens were in Gothi's hut waiting for Astrid, who was getting her arm gash cleaned and wrapped. All of a sudden Spitelout came running through the door exhausted from running.

"Dad what are you doing here? I thought you were suppose to be at the Great Hall." Snotlout said surprised.

"Chief said he needs all the dragon riders to go to the great hall now. And bring your dragons."

The teens started heading for the door when Astrid spoke up.

"You guys aren't going to just leave me here right?!"

"Oh sorry Astrid I guess we kind of forgot why we were here." Fishlegs said

"But you're hurt and Stoick needs us now!" Snotlout stated

"Well that doesn't mean I'm not coming to the meeting!"

"Ok, ok we'll wait. But hurry up, we don't want to miss the meeting."

"Fine but first…" Astrid started, and turned to the elder.

"Hey Gothi can I see that for a sec?" She asked pointing to the elder's staff

Gothi nodded and handed it to Astrid. And when Astrid took it she thanked the healer. Gothi let out a little smirk because she knew what was coming next. Then Astrid hit Snotlout point blank on his nose with some good force behind it.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Snotlout yelled with his hand pinching his nose so it sounded a little nasally.

"That was for telling me to hurry up." Then she hit him again on the head. "And that's for everything else."

"What everything else! I didn't _do_ anything else!" Snotlout protested

"I don't know it's just my thing."

All the teens (except for Snotlout) started laughing. The twins bumped heads and yelled, "Do it again!" But Astrid had made her point and gave the staff back.

After a few more minutes Astrid was allowed to leave. So the teens made their way to the Great Hall where the meeting was about to begin.

**On Outcast Island**

"Iccup!" Alvin yelled from the spectators' area above the arena. "You be'or train me dragons! Your life de'ends on it!"

Hiccup just sat down on the ground and didn't move. "If I get killed by that dragon, so be it." Hiccup whispered. And with that a beautiful purple Monstrous Nightmare with blue and pink patterns burst out of the gate. But Hiccup didn't budge.

The Nightmare caught site of the little figure in the middle of the arena and started to attack. But the dragon noticed something strange about the figure, it smelled of dragons and seemed kind, because it had no weapons and hasn't attacked yet. But the purple dragon wasn't taking any chances. It had dealt with disarmed humans before. She knew what they were capable of just with their brunt strength. So she advanced the boy, who was still just sitting there, and with full force whacked her tail against her target sending the Dragon Trainer flying through the air to the side of the arena. Hiccup let out a blood-curling scream before passing out from the force of the impact. And you could tell that the force was great because the arena wall now had a small indent where the small boy had hit. The auburn-haired boy fell to the ground struggling to breath in his current state. The Nightmare was just about to finish the trainer off when it was entangled with bolas, pinned to the ground by 15 Outcasts, muzzled and forced back into its cramped cage. Alvin entered the arena and yanked Hiccup by his hair, which received a small yelp from the unconscious boy, and dragged him back to his cold stone cell. The Outcast leader threw the small limp figure into the cell and slammed the rusted metal door shut. After he locked it he sneered at the boy and said in a menacing voice. "There will be conci'ences!" Then he left.

**(A/N) I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT Y'ALL! Sorry about the weird chapter earlier I don't know what happened. I am so stressed with school and my family has been very irritable lately and I have been going through some hard times. But I'm getting better. So enough about me XD. How have y'all been? I'm also going to start responding to your reviews and I'm also going to start doing a question of the chapter to be more interactive with y'all. Hope this chapter satisfies. Love all my followers' sooooooo much. **** R&amp;R**

**PEACE LOVE DRAGONS**


End file.
